She'll Save Him From Himself
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: Seto Kaiba is cold, ruthless, and alone. Mokuba wants his big brother back, so he decides to find someone that he thinks can help bring out what he used to be, before he gets worse. SetoxIsis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly, only this fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly, only this fic

"Stacey" A familiar cold voice was heard in the main lobby of Kaiba Corp. Seto strutted, as some would say, down to the front desk and addressed a young girl who appeared to be his secretary, "Get me my coffee and tell my eleven o'clock I'll be late"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba" Stacey bowed her head a bit before rushing off to run her boss's errands.

Seto kept on walking, ignoring any of his employees cracking jokes or trying to get his attention. He was not in the mood. Everyone knew by the clanking of his shoes and the big blue vein popping out of his head, that Kaiba was not happy. If the slightest thing were to go wrong, he would have them removed, and they really didn't want that on their records.

His office was on the highest floor. That was smart. Putting the executive of one of the most popular companies on the top floor of an abnormally large building. He could get pushed off. He could get caught in a fire. He could be held hostage and nobody would know. All of those issues had been brought up in meetings before, but Seto reassured the others that if any of those instances became reality, he could handle them just fine on his own. But that was just him being independent…he never needed any help. He could always 'handle everything'.

He cast his thoughts away as he approached the elevator. Too many floors to get up. It was always a drag.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran up to his older brother,"There's this report you're supposed to give today, and I was thinking—"

"Not now, Mokuba" Seto cut his brother off very rudely.

"But, Seto, this is very crucial for the company and I think—"

"We're too rich to think, Mokuba, that's why we pay people to think for us, now go" The hot-headed CEO was getting very impatient with his little brother.

"Don't you understand…this is serious" Mokuba spoke out of turn one time too many for Seto's liking.

"Listen, if I cared about what you thought, then you'd be at my right hand, advising me in all of my decisions" Seto narrowed his eyes on Mokuba, "But that's not the case now is it? I'm only letting you be in here because you're my brother, otherwise I'd never hire you."

Hot tears swelled up in Mokuba's eyes. He looked away as if to ignore his brother's cold words. He knew somewhere deep in his soul that Seto had a heart. He just…needed to find it again. All of the bitterness of their adoptive family screwed them over. And then there was him being in charge of Kaiba Corp. That just…destroyed his soul. He became ruthless and mean. He needed a voice of reason…he needed somebody that could resurrect the old Seto…the one that cared.

He saw his brother proceed into the elevator with his usual stoic expression. He couldn't stand to see what his brother had become.

The door closed and Seto was alone. He let out a sigh. He scratched the back of his neck and thought to himself. Was he too hard on his brother? Usually Mokuba could take his insults and walk away un-harmed. Lately, though, he would take offence…and usually start crying. He seemed like he was…sick of it. But it wasn't that easy to stop. That was Seto's personality, and habits are hard to get rid of.

He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in his hands. What had he done? He had insulted and betrayed his little brother who probably hates him now. He took advantage of the fact that he looked up to him. Instead of showing him the kindness he deserved, he shared ruthlessness among other things.

"Are you okay?" A girl put her hand on Seto's shoulder. He figured the elevator door opened and she came in without him noticing. He couldn't show his weakness to a complete stranger that could slander his name though.

"Unless you want to be escorted off the premises, then I suggest you refer to me as 'sir' or 'Mr. Kaiba'" His voice cracked a little because it was sudden.

"My apologies, _sir _" She emphasized the last word.

He looked up at the woman…he knew her. She was vaguely familiar. He thought of the museums and all the magic things she showed him. It all came back to him.

"Isis?" For once, Seto spoke informally and off guard.

"Seto." She smiled.

"No, you will address me as Mr—"

She cut him off, "In that case, you may not call me Isis, but Miss Ishtar, thank you"

Seto was amazed on how she had no fear of being kicked out of the building for back talking Seto Kaiba. He had forgotten how much nerve she had.

"Fine, Miss Ishtar" Seto mumbled.

"That's better" She gave him a warm smile, as if nothing happened. He just stared at her for a second. He wondered what she was doing at Kaiba Corp, but before he could ask she exited the elevator and went on her way.

"Damn" Seto muttered as he waited till it came to his floor. He figured that by the time that he got up to his office, the work day would be over. Not that it mattered most of the time, of course. On most occasions, he'd spend the night at the office, but he figured he'd surprise Mokuba at home tonight. For some reason he was in a really good mood now…

He finally got to his floor and got out of the elevator. He continued down the halls until he reached his over-sized office. There were windows everywhere and the furniture was leather. It was nice and cool unlike most of the other employee's offices. He was rather selfish at times and would hog the air conditioning for himself.

He sat down behind his desk and just relaxed for a few moments. Resting his arms behind his head. A vision crossed his mind. A woman with long black hair, it was stick straight, and yet managed to wave in the uncontrollable wind. Her eyes glimmering with untold secrets and mysteries. She had full lips and high cheek bones. Her dark skin was very prominent.

She looked familiar….

"No…" Seto opened his eyes and looked out the window. This could not be happening to the 'great Seto Kaiba'.

He could not attach himself to anyone…

Is it okay for the first chapter? I'm not rushing am I? Comment please, loves

Sorry if it's short, I'll make sure to make the next chapter longer.


	2. The Dream

FollowTheLightReview: Thanks for the comment

FollowTheLightReview: Thanks for the comment. I really hope I can progress with this story.

I Like Angst: I changed it to Isis I. Thanks by the way. I didn't know that.

Anna0405: I'm trying my best to make it interesting. Thanks so much for the comment!

NeeChan100: Thanks. The plot just came upon me while I was watching AMV's. I have a habit of rushing through stories and not focusing enough when it comes to characterization and such. I'm hoping that this story could kind of be an experiment to help me with all of that. Thanks for the constructive criticism and the comment. They are very appreciated.

Thanks for all the comments!!

Tell me what you think of this chapter!!

XXXXXX

_Seto found himself holding onto a girl for dear life. His arms were firmly placed around her small waist, and it was evident that he had no intentions of letting go. He lowered his head so he could look into her eyes. She looked away. He bit his lip a little bit before softly taking one of his hands from her waist to bring her head up to face him. Her eyes avoided his. He couldn't help but breath a little faster._

_Rain drops started to fall from the sky. Soon, Seto was covered in the falling water. He tried to give her a reassuring smile instead of his usual blank and sometimes cruel expression. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he was worried. She loosened out of his firm grip and took a step back. He extended his arm out to her, intending for her to grab his hand. She did no such thing. With a gesture, she declined. Taking several steps back. As the seconds past, they grew farther apart and then finally, she was gone._

_At that point, he was so broken that some couldn't tell if he was crying or just not wiping the rain off his face. Either way, he was too preoccupied in losing one of the only people he loved to care about stupid rain._

Sweat was streaming down Seto Kaiba's face as he was woken so suddenly.

"That-that stupid dream" Seto managed to say before laying his head down on the desk. He had fallen asleep in his office, as usual.

He had been having the same reoccurring nightmare for so long…ever since it happened. He had to re-live the rejection, the hopelessness…the pain of losing her. He hasn't been the same ever since. She had too many people against him. Her brother and all of his friends seemed to want Seto dead. He didn't blame them anyhow. He was always an ass to them anyway. They had a right to hate him. He just had no idea that what he did so long ago would affect him at a time when he needed compassion so badly.

He put his hand to his forehead and breathed in very deeply and then sighed. He figured that he should try and get some work done while he was awake. Or, at least that was his excuse for not going back to sleep. He really didn't want to face that nightmare again…because he knew it would come back to haunt him once more.

He opened his laptop and started typing in numbers to access some files. But he just couldn't concentrate. He slammed his fist down on the desk and hung his head low so his hair covered his eyes. He tried to stop the tears from flowing but they did anyway. Now, mind you, he didn't ever act like this. Seto was a strong stoic businessman. But it was a time of weakness. A time when his past haunted him so frequently that sometimes it was hard to even speak.

Also, being Seto Kaiba meant that he couldn't show weakness. If he did, all of his competitors would know how to bring his downfall. He couldn't afford to make his company's profits decrease. He couldn't let the one thing that was keeping him occupied fall.

After he composed himself as best as he could, he stood up and walked over to the door. Once he was out of the office, he proceeded down to the top floor staff room.

"I need some coffee" Seto said to himself. He figured anything that would keep him awake was a friend.

XXXXXXXX

Mokuba sat on the front steps of Kaiba Corp listening to his mp3 player. Music soothed him when Seto was giving him grief.

Seto used to be the best brother in the world. He cared so much about Mokuba. But it all changed once he owned Kaiba Corp. He got a huge ego and lost his soul. The business had stolen all of his values and he became a cold man with no love in his heart. It made Mokuba angry to know that Seto was turning into this heartless man…and there was nothing he could do.

He had to watch, knowing what was going to happen. He hated the feeling. His own brother was turning into this. Seto meant so much to him. He loved his big brother. The one that cared for him all the time, and was always willing to make time to hang out with him. He missed the brother that would play chess with him and protect him from playground bullies. He wanted that Seto back. He wanted his brother that cared.

The only time that Seto would come and care about Mokuba was if he was in mortal danger. Otherwise, he could care less about his little brother. It caused for him to be so distraught. He didn't know this man…because it wasn't Seto anymore. He had changed too much. Something had taken him over. Misery? Strife? Anger? Revenge?

He could name things off all night. Something was screwing with his brother's life, and he wanted to know how to fix it. Then he had a revelation. What he needed was someone to make him show emotions. As long as they didn't trigger his last romantic involvement with Serenity Wheeler, which ended very badly. Mokuba was sure that Seto was over that whole thing though. He could embrace a new relationship. He could handle it.

Mokuba just had to think…who would wanna go out with Seto? Well, almost every woman in the world, of course. But he needed someone that could help Seto rather than hurt him. It was hard, because most of the girls he could think of were heart breakers that don't take romance seriously.

His head popped up when he saw someone come out of the building. Her black hair managed to stay in place even in the rough weather. Mokuba smiled and scooted over on the cement stairs.

"Hey Isis," Mokuba grinned and gestured for her to take the spot next to him, " Can I ask you something?"

Okay, maybe he was having doubts if Seto could handle this one.

XXXXXXX

What do you think of this one?

Comments and Criticism are both welcome. I need as much help as I can get!

I'll try to get the next one up quicker, okay?


End file.
